Boomer's New Year
by JMichellex
Summary: Boomer woke up quite excited and impatient today at the time of 8:00 A.M. In his hands was a sapphire necklace. He wanted a perfect end and beginning. Today was the day he would tell her. Blues one-shot BubblesxBoomer


**Title: **Boomer's New Year

**Pairing: **Boomer/Bubbles (Blues)**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Boomer woke up quite excited and impatient today at the time of 8:00 A.M. He grabbed his wallet with nearly two grand in cash. It was a one of a kind sapphire necklace. He wanted a perfect end and beginning. Today would be the day he would tell her his feelings.

* * *

><p>Boomer woke up quite excited and impatient today at the time of 8:00 A.M. Why you must ask? Well today was New Year's Eve and the other reason shall be revealed later. He got dressed in a dark blue turtleneck (which was quite soft) along with a pair of black slacks and his favorite air Jordan's tennis shoes which were a nice shade of white. Looking at outside his bedroom window, he noticed that more pale white snow-flakes were falling down gracefully on the ground which was covered with soft and fluffy snow. He then went exploring in his bedroom drawers shuffling his stuff around until he finally found what he was looking for.<p>

"Aha! Found it!" He said in a calm voice to no one in particular. The object that was in his hand was a brown leather wallet full of $1890 in cash. He had been saving up for a long time now and now he was sure this was enough cash to buy the special object he hoped that would be deeply loved.

Extremely excited and impatient waiting for midnight to come he rushed outside of his home forgetting that he had a blue corvette and ran until he had reached a building. Out of breath, he decided to walk now. Walking inside he went to the glass case that was full of necklaces. He stared at the clear case until he found it. 'Perfect' he thought. It was so rare in beauty that just staring at it was breath-taking. It was a sapphire that took shape of a heart with diamonds tracing around the ends and the chain that held the beautiful and expensive charm was 18 karat white gold. It would suit her perfectly.

"Excuse mam I would like to buy this necklace please." He stated pointing at it.

"She must be extremely important to you if you chose to buy this one. It's one of a kind." The woman said as she placed a hand on her heart and began to take it out of the case.

"She is. She is also one of a kind just like this necklace." He happily said with a smile on his face. After he paid for the necklace with all the money he had in his wallet he realized that it had been two hours since he woke up and most of his time was spent looking for the beautiful and unique piece of jewelry he had just bought. He held it up into the sky as the sun's light reflected on it making the sapphire glimmer along with the diamonds. His stomach growled as he chuckled rushing to get home and eat something before the party starts.

**One hour later**

After the delightful brunch he decided to look in his closet trying to find more appropriate party attire. He put on a light blue dress shirt which made his dark but yet beautiful sapphire eyes stand out as it was unbuttoned a little and to make his outfit look better he wore white slacks along with white formal dress shoes. Still thinking that he should look better for the celebration he grabbed his comb and began to brush his silk-like golden blonde hair. Again like last time another hour had past making the time now 12:00 P.M. His brothers began calling him to come downstairs so they could up the decorations. Hours had past as he and his 'older' brothers had set up the decorations and buying the perfect snacks that everyone would love.

_Ding-Dong!_

His ears had picked up the sound of the doorbell as he rushed to the wooden oak door which was painted a pale ivory. Opening the door he froze when he saw her and her 'older' siblings as the 6:00 P.M. Sun began to set making her even more beautiful. Moving aside he allowed them into the house as more and more people came as Butch and Buttercup began to deejay the most popular songs at the moment as people began to dance and speak with one another. Boomer walked onto the dance floor watching as her movements made perfect harmony with the music playing. He walked up to her, gently pushing the group of people away until he had reached her. Deciding that the way she was dancing gave him an adrenaline to join, he began to dance next to her as she smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

They danced for awhile until Boomer decided that now was the perfect time to talk since it was five minutes before midnight. Gently touching her shoulder she turned around as her blue topaz eyes met his sapphire eyes. He let out breath and began to speak to his blue counterpart. No one ever knew this but they had been best friends since they were five, keeping it a secret from their siblings until they decided to turn to the good side at the age of seven. He smile at this memory then remembering that he was going to saying something to her he spoke these words, "Bubbles can I talk to you for a moment outside on the balcony?"

She agreed by happily squealing "Sure!" she grabbed his hand until they made it to their destination. His heart was beating rapidly as he blushed a crimson red.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked curiously as she tilted her head to the left side. The moon and stars were twinkling as she gasped with amazement.

"It's beautiful out here."

Boomer grasped the necklace from his pocket as he spoke, "Um…Bubbles I…Um here." She turned around as he gave her the necklace. Her eyes began to fill with tears of joy.

"Its…more than beautiful Boomer." She looked up to him as she smiled. He nervously began to scratch the back of his head as he continued as they counted down, "I knew you would love it. I um… this is harder to say then it sounds," They both heard the chants of the others '10! 9! 8!'

"Bubbles I love you and I want to be more than friends." He quickly said as he took a deep breath, glad to release those words he had been holding in his heart for a long time. Bubbles looked at him giggling making him think that she didn't like him when…

'4! 3! 2! 1!' at that moment she passionately kissed him as he deepened it thinking that he had that was the best New Years ever as everyone started saying 'about time!' and the awes.

Yup its official, New Year's and New Year's Eve are his favorite holidays ever.


End file.
